Spirit Guardian
by FantasyWriter93
Summary: Summary inside. This is Yaoi, meaning Boy X Boy, no likey no read. Lemons, mentions/none explicit rape, blood and future MPREG. Instantly rated M!
1. Chp 1: Kidnapped and Plans

**Hey everybody, sorry about not writing in a while but I haven't had the inspiration for any of my other stories lately.**

**But I was inspired to write this new one. Now onto the introductions. I do not own YuGiOh *damn it***

**THIS IS A YAOI - MEANING BOY X BOY. . . You have been warned so no flames. **

Summary:

Seto Kaiba has been kidnapped and now Joey, Mokuba and the others have to find him. But when they do, he's not the Seto they remember - he himself doesn't even know who he is. But who is the woman with amber speckled blue eyes who he is hiding behind and trusts? What happened to Seto? Will they want to know? And will Joey ever be able to tell Seto how he truly feels?

**Warning: Rape (not really graphic), blood, lemons and MPREG ahead in the upcoming chapters. So no likey no read. **

**Now please enjoy the introduction to . . .**

**SPIRIT GUARDIAN**

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba growled as he stalked the empty halls of Domino High School. Anger and hatred was present in his supposed cold blue eyes, his white trench coat flowing behind him as he moved forward.<p>

He slammed a hand against a locker as he passed through the halls.

'_Stupid Mutt, I can't believe he got me into detention on the one day I couldn't afford to be late to work,_' he thought angrily.

His anger seemed to dissipate when he thought of the blond haired boy who he secretly loved. The amber eyes of the blond Adonis seemed to haunt him.

Seto ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

Joey Wheeler had constantly plagued his thoughts since Seto had arrived at Domino High. His eyes bright with fire and hair just as golden.

By the gods, Seto wanted him. Joey was loyal and trustworthy and full of laughter and life.

Yet, part of him didn't want the feelings. The part that Gozaburo had drilled into him all those years ago and had erected the cold ice walls around his heart and his emotions; he wasn't supposed to love or care about others if he wanted to be the CEO of a top gaming company.

He sighed, '_Why can't I just chose what I really want for my life for the first time?_' he thought.

As he opened the doors leading outside, he noticed that the limo hadn't arrived yet. Groaning, he made his way to the gates, waiting for the limo to take him to his mansion.

He looked over the rooftops to see the sun setting behind them. A light wind played with his hair as he leaned against the school gates. All seemed peaceful.

A painful screech of brakes could be heard from beside him.

He jumped at the sound, looking up to see a black van pulling a halting stop in front of him.

He gasped just as men jumped out of the back of the van, running to him.

Four men jumped him bringing him down to his knees. His eyes widened in fear, he usually could take anyone on but he had been easily overpowered.

Before he could make a sound, one of the men placed a cloth over his mouth and nose.

Unable to stop his panic, he breathed in the fumes from the cloth. His vision soon began to swim before he was sent into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Seto groaned as slowly awoke from unconsciousness. His head was pounding and his vision spinning. He tried to get a good look at his surroundings but things were still blurry to him.<p>

He tried to move but realised that his arms were handcuffed to a chair, his legs tied to chair legs with rope and that he was naked.

He gulped, panic starting to worm its way into his usually cold demeanour as he realised how bad a situation he was in.

Seto looked up as footsteps approached him.

Three men entered the room. The leader looked down on him with a sneer.

"Well now, looks like the new toy has finally awoken," the man said.

A shiver ran down Seto's spine at the implication to the man's words.

He tried to not let it show and growled back at the man before he spat in the man's face.

The man calmly wiped the spit off his face, shaking his hand and looked down at Seto. The man grabbed Seto's hair and yanked his head back. Seto hissed in pain as he looked up into cold grey eyes.

"You're just lucky I don't want my new toy to beaten up. I'm going to enjoy taking you and ripping you off your high and mighty pedestal Mr Kaiba," the man growled, "Though I'm going make things more interesting – you will not remember who you are, not even your own name. Nothing will be left of you except what we train you into. Unable to resist but able to feel the pain,"

Seto felt his eyes widen in terror.

The leader stepped back and looked over the one of the men.

"Sitka, you know what to do," the leader ordered, moving back into the darkness.

The man, Sitka, moved forward to stand in front of Seto.

Seto tried struggling but to now avail as Sitka held his forehead in his palm.

A sense detachment filled him as the man began to whisper an incantation in a foreign but almost familiar language.

Seto's eyes rolled back in his head as darkness descended.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the small chapter, but I need a basic understanding of what happened before hand.<strong>

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**

**If you have any guesses or ideas for how you think this will go, please comment. I love hearing people's assumptions.**

**LATER!**


	2. Chp 2: Missing

**Here is the next installment of Spirit Guardian!**

**I do not own YuGiOh.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, last day of school then Summer Break!" Joey cried as they made their way to homeroom.<p>

Yugi shook his head; "Only you would feel happy about going to school on the last day,"

"Hey, its Joey. It's practically natural for him," Tristan stated, putting Joey in headlock.

"Tristan if you don't let go of me right now, you're going to have a cast on your arm for the whole of Summer Break," Joey threatened.

Tristan jumped away instantly, leaving Joey chuckling at the spike-haired brunette.

"Chill man, I was just joking," Tristan exclaimed.

"Joking my ass," Joey stated.

"Don't you two ever shut up?" someone cried from behind them.

Joey, Tristan and Yugi looked back to see Bakura stalking up to them with Ryou tagging along behind him, rolling his eyes at the psychotic Yami. Yami, Marik and Malik were also making their way towards homeroom behind them.

Yugi grinned and ran up to his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips. Joey chuckled and kept on walking.

It had been a year since the Ceremonial Duel and even though Yugi had won, Yami hadn't entered the doorway. Mainly because of his love for Yugi. Much like that of Bakura and Marik for their Hikari's. The gods had granted them bodies of their own but had left the three Yami's with their Shadow Powers with the gods warning them that they may come in useful in the near future.

Now all three Yami's were going out with their Hikari's, were living with them and had entered high school even though next year was Senior Year.

Yami was now known as Yami Sennen, Bakura as Bakura Mao and Marik as Marik Ishmael.

Joey sighed as he watched Tristan bound up to Duke Devlin, Tristan's boyfriend and Dungeon Dice Monsters creator. Joey was the only one in the group (since Tea had been offered a place a Julliard Academy and now was in America) who didn't have a special someone in their lives.

It was kind of sad when he was the odd one out when their gang was hanging out but at least they all still hung out with him, even if they were with their boyfriends.

Joey was also gay and had been since a girl had taken his first kiss when he had been younger and he only looked at some of the guys at Domino High but never any of the girls.

Yet his heart yearned the impossible in the form of the cold-hearted CEO that seemed to hate him with a passion.

A small tear ran down his face as he entered the classroom and sat down at his seat, wiping it away in the process.

Even though the insults that were being flung his way by Kaiba, at least the multi-millionaire CEO actually looked at him, otherwise he would be truly heartbroken.

The teacher soon entered the classroom and hushed the students be quiet while calling the roll.

Joey looked out the window as the teacher asked for names. It wasn't until one name that he actually paid a notice to what the woman had to say.

"Seto Kaiba?" the teacher asked.

All looked around when the named did not answer.

Joey looked around for his crush. He could not see the recognisable chestnut brown hair that

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together. Kaiba was very rarely late or away from classes, even when he had work for Kaiba Corp to do.

'_Maybe he's out of town for a little while and called the office to say he was away,_' Joey thought as his eyes wandered back outside.

Yet a foreboding feeling seemed to be present in the air. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>Joey laughed as he watched Yugi pout at something Tristan had said. Yami chuckled along with them before he wrapped an arm around his Hikari's waist and kissed him on his temple. Yugi's eyes seemed to soften after that.<p>

They were all clearly enjoying the fact that school was officially out for summer. They had organized to go and hang out at the Game Shop after school to plan a few things they could do for their break but none seemed too permanent as of yet.

Joey eyes wandered to the brightly coloured Game Shop that was not a few blocks ahead of them. He frowned when he saw a limo parked out front, the blazing silver symbol for Kaiba Corp on the side.

"What the hell is Kaiba's limo doing out the front of the shop?" Joey exclaimed aloud.

Yami, Yugi and Tristan all looked over at his words.

"I don't know but something must be up," Yami stated, walking quicker.

As they entered the shop, the sight of Mokuba crying against Grandpa Solomon's chest greeted them. It tore at their heartstrings to see Mokuba like that; he was usually a very strong kid.

Yugi ran up to Mokuba and held onto the boy's shoulders, turning him around and bringing the younger boy into a hug, releasing his grandfather from the teary eyed boy.

"Grandpa, what is wrong?" Yami asked.

Solomon looked up with sadness and fear in his eyes, "Kaiba is missing,"

They all gasped and then looked down at the distraught Mokuba. For once since the adoption by Gozaburo Kaiba, Mokuba was all on his own.

"Do you know what has happened?" Joey asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"From Mokuba was able to tell me, Kaiba never made it home last night. Mokuba tried to track Kaiba down with the tracer in his clothes but that led to dead end as they had been stripped from Kaiba's body. No ransom has been made. Roland thinks that someone was targeting Kaiba personally for revenge but they have no leads as of yet," Solomon explained.

Yami glared at the floor in frustration, then looked up, "I will call Bakura and Marik, we might be able to track Kaiba down with our Shadow Magic,"

Solomon nodded and then looked over at Mokuba who had taken to sniffling in Yugi's arms.

Joey felt himself trembling before he realized what was wrong.

Tears fell down his face as he was silently sobbing. He was truly afraid for his secret love. He couldn't stand the thought of being in the dark about what was happening and that Mokuba was going through the same thing.

Mokuba looked at him with grey eyes before running into Joey's arms. Joey embraced the distraught child as they both fell to their knees.

All they could do now was pray that they could find Kaiba before he was truly hurt.

Joey didn't even want to think of the other possibilities in the fear that they may jinx their chances of finding the CEO.

Mokuba looked up at them with pleading eyes, "Could you please come and stay at the mansion with me? I don't want to be on my own,"

Joey nodded instantly. He didn't want Mokuba to be on his own, left to his own thoughts, fears and nightmares.

"Sure Mokie, we will. I'm pretty sure your brother would want us to be there for you," Joey stated.

Yugi nodded in agreement, "We'll get Ryou and Malik to come along with Yami's as well. That way we can protect you if the people responsible try and come after you as well,"

Joey's heart stopped at the thought of them coming after Mokuba as well; he held the boy closer to his body, almost like a shield.

Nothing would stop him from protecting Mokuba, just like nothing would stop him from getting Kaiba back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the small chapter, but the first few will be like that. I'm doing a double update today, so PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>

**NEXT TIME: Now I can't go spoiling it can I! *tee hee hee***

**LATER!**


	3. Chp 3: Who am I? What did I do wrong?

**Sorry, another small chapter again, but its mainly just the starting chapters of what's about to happen. **

**WARNING: Mentions of rape, though non-explicit!**

**I do not own YuGiOh, that right belongs to the creative genius of Kazuki Takashi. Though I do own my new OC!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Amber speckled blue eyes fluttered open and took in their surroundings. The room was filled with darkness until her eyes fully adjusted to the amount of light in the room.<p>

'_That is strange, my spirit was not meant to be awakened yet. Why was my soul and spirit brought here?_' the spirit thought.

Her eyes wandered the figure of a teenage boy. He slowly walked forward, heading towards the bed. His eyes seemed to be unfocused as if he was in some kind of trance.

He walked towards the bed and to what looked like another man on the bed. The man's eyes were cold and grey but showed much greed and lust for the boy. The man grasped at the boy's clothes, tearing them off and pulled the boy onto the bed, straddling the boy.

She gasped and tried to move to help the boy but darkness surrounded her arms and legs, much like that of shackles. She watched on in horror, unable to stop it.

She watched as the boy made no move to stop the man from molesting him. His eyes still trance-like, the boy just lay there taking whatever the man was doing to him. It was like he wasn't really there at all.

Tears fell from her amber speckled blue eyes as she looked away from the boy being violated. She couldn't watch, her heart seemed to break as she heard the moans and groans coming from the bed as the man brutally rape the boy who could be twenty years younger than him.

The moans soon turned to screams, leading to shivers racking through her body, as she was unable to block the noise.

The tears continued as she searched inside herself for telepathic powers. A tendril of her mind slipped into the boys.

She gasped at what she could see in the boys mind.

The boy had no idea what he was doing, only that his body willed him to follow but his mind was screaming at himself to stop. It was as if the boy's body was just an empty shell that followed his strings like that of a puppet, while his mind was and true self was locked away in his mind, unable to contradict what was happening to himself. But part of his mind was blocked, even from her.

Powerful dark magic was at hand.

She heard the groan of release from the man who had raped the boy. Curses escaped the foul man's mouth as he returned his clothes and spat on the boy, promising to return again the next day to play with his personal slut.

The man walked away and closed the door behind him.

Sobs filled the room, redirecting her attention to the boy.

The restraints that had held while the boy had been raped were no longer present. She floated down to his side and watched as he cried to himself.

Sweat smeared his brow and seed covered his stomach and rectum, along with blood seeping from the boy's entrance.

Tremble's racked the boy's body as he cried to himself.

From what she could see of the boy, he was a teenager, no older than 18. His skin as pale as ivory with hair a brilliant chestnut colour. Sad blue eyes wept at the pain that she sensed wracking his body. It was like watching a young child crying from getting beaten, but she knew that the pain was worse than that.

Silent tears fell down her own face as she moved a lock of hair from his face. He gasped and looked over at her, then scrambled away, thinking that was going to get raped again.

"_Ssh little one. I will not hurt you,_" she said.

The boy shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees, trying to hide himself away from here.

She sighed, walking to his side. She placed a hand on his head and drew him into her arms and held him while he sobbed.

She sung a soft lullaby to him until the sobs slowly died away and he looked up at her.

"_What's your name little one?_" she asked.

The boy shivered, "I don't really know who I am. I can't remember anything before I came here. They call me whore or any other derogatory word they can think of when they . . ."

The boy began to cry again, she rocked his body trying to soothe him again. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, it seemed like her voice calmed him down slightly.

"_You look like a man used to know a long time ago. His name was Seth. He looked a lot like you with eyes just as blue, except you are like a paler version of him. Is it okay if I call you that?_" she asked.

The boy looked up at her in hope and nodded at her. She gave a small smile, hoping to get him to trust her.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up at her with expectant blue eyes.

She sighed and looked down at him, "_I am a spirit, child. I do not know why I have awoken but I swear to the goddess Isis, that I will protect you,_"

A small smile spread across his face at her words, "What's your name?"

"_I used to be called Danila but that was a long time ago, young one,_" she said.

He chuckled at her name, "How about I call you Danielle then?"

She tilted her head, contemplating the name, "_Danielle . . . I like that, so it shall be,_"

He rested his head on her shoulder as silence followed, she lightly played with his hair as his breathing became regular and he seemed to sigh in content as he laid in her arms. Like that of a cocoon.

She looked down at him and whispered, "_How long have they been doing that to you?_"

Seth shivered and small tears fell down his face, "At least a weak – the same man comes in every day. I feel like I'm never going to be clean after that man has taken me,"

She instantly frowned, mentally cursing herself as she had just calmed him down enough.

"_I'm sorry I asked about that. I knew I shouldn't have,_" she whispered.

Seth looked up at her with blue eyes, "No, it's okay. It's nice to know that someone cares about a nobody like me,"

"_You're not a nobody Seth. They've done something to you so you don't remember who you really are or anything from before you were here,_" Danielle cried.

He gasped, "W-what? W-why?"

She sighed, "_I wish I knew little one. But until then I will protect you, but first I have to get you out of here. I'll be damned to forever be tortured by Anubis before I let that fat oaf touch you ever again,_"

Danielle closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her powers. A light travelled across her arms as she whispered a spell.

Her transparent body soon became full corporeal form, shocking the boy who seemed to not know how react.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Danielle smiled, "I just gave myself an almost living form, this way I can get you out of here and to safety,"

He looked up at her with wide, hopeful blue eyes.

"Come child," she stated, making him stand up.

He stood up and held her hand like a lifeline.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered.

He nodded.

Danielle smiled and let her magic flow.

Clothes appeared on the boy, hiding his features from anyone who tried to look at him. As the magic increased, they soon teleported away from the horrors that had been inflicted upon him.

But not before she left a tracer mark in the room, in the hope that she would return and bring justice to those who had dared to hurt her charge, much like that of an avenging angel.

No one would be left after her wrath had been faced.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the introduction to my new OC DanielleDanila (the names made up). Any guesses on her involvement with the rest of the story?**

**ALSO, for my regular watchers and reviewers, sorry about the lack of update on my other stories - I'm trying to do a lemon for "Fire and Ice" and at the moment, I am officially stuck for it so it may be a while before that one updates. SORRY!**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! **

**NEXT TIME: What happens on both sides.**

**LATER!**


	4. Chp 4: Help Me

**Seriously, I'm on a roll! Second update today for one of my stories. Sweet!**

**Ahem, anyway, onto the story and if you have any queries, jus review or send me a message and I will answer.**

**I do not own YuGiOh, only my new OC.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

Two weeks had passed since the disappearance of Kaiba. Two weeks of pain, tears and distraught, from both Joey and Mokuba.

Joey sighed and looked down at the young boy who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Dark bags underlined his eyes, skin paler than it was before and the boy's ribs could be seen from underneath his white shirt.

It wasn't that they hadn't been feeding Mokuba. The young boy was so distraught and full of fear and worry that he had made himself sick and he just couldn't find it in himself to eat anything. Even sleep was becoming a problem to the young boy.

Yugi had been increasingly worried about the boy, so much that he crushed some sleeping pills into a bowl of soup and practically forced the boy to eat, using the dreaded 'puppy eyes' and guilt tripping the boy, saying that Kaiba wouldn't want him to be like he was.

Joey rubbed his face, as if trying to rub away the memories. He knew that he was almost as bad as Mokuba, but he was a least trying to stay healthy so that he could find Kaiba alive.

He looked over at the Yami's. Bakura, Yami and Marik had tried finding Kaiba but to no avail; they had said that their magic was being deflected from another source of magic, leaving their Shadow Magic unable to pinpoint where Kaiba's aura was.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all looking at Mokuba in concern.

Joey couldn't stand it anymore; the mansion was becoming too confining for him.

"I'm going for a walk," Joey stated, standing up.

"Okay Joey, just be careful," Yugi said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Joey nodded and exited the mansion.

* * *

><p>Danielle sighed as she watched Seth sleep. She was currently in her spirit form as she needed to rest for when she need to be in corporeal form. It was the best way to protect him.<p>

Seth had been suffering terrible nightmares ever since they had left his tormentors. She tried to be there for him, getting him to tell her everything so that he would feel better but in the past week since she had rescued him, nothing had helped him with his recovery.

'_What am I going to do? I'm not the one he needs, if only I could get his memories back for him?_' she thought.

Standing up, she quickly cast a spell that allowed her to know when Seth was awake. She turned into her full corporeal form and left the hotel room, grabbing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to hang on the door and locking it behind her.

Danielle sighed and placed her hands in her cargo pants pockets as she made her way to the large park that was near the hotel. It was peaceful at this time of the day, as the children were not running about, almost screaming with joy and laughter.

The wind ruffled her long chestnut brown hair, pulling in front of her face enough that she could see the sun enlightening the subtle blond highlights within her locks. It was oddly calming to be walking among the living again, even if it was only in this form.

She watched as the wind blew petals from the nearby Sakura trees, catching the petals in the winds embrace. It was something she had never witnessed before, as she had grown up in a place far different from Domino, Japan. It was quite stunning in her opinion.

She smiled at the sight as she continued to walk through the park until she came to a distressed looking teenager.

Tears streamed down the blond boys face as he leaned forward as he stared at the ground.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder on his shoulder. The boy jumped at the contact and looked up at her with sad, weary amber eyes. The colour made her eyes widen in shock.

'_Jono,_' she thought, recognising the soul of the ancient Warrior.

* * *

><p>"Hey are you okay?" the girl asked.<p>

Joey looked at the girl in shock.

She looked about 18 years old and was almost as tall as he was. Long chestnut brown hair cascaded down her shoulders; glitters of blond highlights could be seen when the sun hit it just right. But her eyes brought a shiver down his spine and a sense of familiarity – sapphire blue eyes, speckled with amber flashes in her eyes.

Her eyes seem almost cold, like the of Kaiba's eyes, with the sapphire present in her eyes, but the amber seemed to balance it out, leaving some warmth within.

"Not really," Joey replied.

She tilted her head and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Joey looked in her eyes and saw the sincerity and worry that was present in her eyes; she was genuinely worried about him.

He sighed, "One of my friends has been missing for the last two weeks and his only family – his little brother, has been worried sick and he's practically dragging himself to the ground with worry. We just can't find him, no matter how hard we look or how hard we try using contacts but he's no where to be found,"

She smiled sadly at him, "You'll find him, you have to have faith and hope for the best otherwise who else will,"

Joey looked up at her, shocked at her wise words. They didn't sound like the sort of words that would normally come from an 18 year olds mouth. Her eyes seemed hold an ancient wisdom in their depths, he shivered. It was the same feeling he got every time he looked into one of the Yami's eyes.

His eyes widened as a light bulb went off in his head. Though he couldn't sense auras or magic, the girl before him seemed give off the same sort of vibe that he got around the Yami's and other users of Shadow Magic.

"Y-you . . . who are you?" he asked, stuttering a little.

One of her eyebrows arched in question, "I'm new in town while I try and help a friend of mine; my name is Danielle. Why?"

Joey took a deep breath to steady himself before looking back at Danielle.

"I-I know that you had Shadow Magic," he answered.

Her amber speckled blue eyes widened at him as she jumped up from her seat and almost started backing away.

"Who are you and how do you know about that?" she cried.

Joey stood up and held his hands up in peace, "Please, my name is Joey and I have friends who use it. They were once ancient Egyptian spirit. Please we could use your help, we've tried to use Shadow Magic to find my friend but something is blocking it, if they had your help, maybe we could find him,"

Danielle gasped and then grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the park and towards a hotel.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"My hotel room, so we can talk privately, there are matters we need to discuss," Danielle stated.

"Please keep quiet, my friend is asleep at the moment and I would like for him to stay that way for as long as he can," Danielle asked.

Joey nodded and followed her into the room. He stood in the entrance as he watched her quickly duck her head into a bedroom to obviously checking on her friend. She held her finger to her lips as she closed the door again. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the lounge room, before making him sit down.

"Tell me again why you dragged me here," Joey asked.

She sighed before her body glowed and seemed to disappear slightly. He gasped as she became transparent but he could still see her form.

"Because I can't exactly disappear like this in broad daylight without scaring the shit out of someone who could have been walking by," Danielle explained.

Joey shook his head, "You're a spirit?"

Danielle nodded, "One that who has been resting for the better part of 5000 years until I somehow awakened and witnessed something that I will forget for the rest of eternity,"

He looked at her in worry at the depressed tone she used, "What happened?"

"You know the friend I was talking about," Joey nodded, "I awakened some unknown place and found him being used as prostitute and being raped by this man. He had been there for a week before I took him away to safety. We've been in hiding for almost a week,"

Joey gasped and watched as the small, transparent tears fell down Danielle's face.

"Is there any thing I can do to help?" Joey asked.

She scoffed, "Yeah, help me find out who he is. The bastards who had locked him away and were raping him placed a spell on him and he can't remember who he is or any memories of who he was before this happened. They even made it so that he wouldn't fight when they took him; he was like a mindless puppet when it happened. I don't want to see him hurt anymore. I can't even comfort him anymore, I'm not the one he needs,"

Joey frowned. It had to be strong spell to be able to do something like that, but he was on speculating from what he had seen the Yami's do with Shadow Magic. A sudden idea came into his mind.

"How about this? You try and help us find our friend and my friends will help you try and break the spell on your friend?" he compromised.

She tilted her head as she seemed to contemplate his offer.

Danielle sighed and then nodded her head, "Deal, but if your friend's hurt Seth or scare him anymore than he already is, I will kill them with my bare hands,"

Joey chuckled, "How? You're a spirit,"

She glared at him; one that greatly reminded him of the cold glares that Seto would often give people, "You really want to test that theory? I was touching you before hand,"

He gulped when he remembered that little detail and sunk in his seat, "I'll remember that,"

She smirked and then looked up as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Oh Seth, I'm sorry if we woke you. This is Joey, he has some friends that will help us get your memories back and figure out who you are," Danielle stated.

Joey just sat there in shock as he watched the tall brunet come out into the open and stood before him.

"S-Seto?" he stuttered as he stood up to look at the brunet, almost reaching out for him.

Seto looked at him in fear and wariness in his once cold sapphire blue eyes as he took as step back and hugged himself. His eyes now showed sadness and sort of innocence that he never knew existed in the 'all powerful' CEO. Then it clicked in Joey's mind – the rape, the abuse that Danielle had said, it had all happened to Seto. Tears soon fell down Joey's face at the realisation.

Seto looked at Danielle in question, obviously not wanting to speak.

"Joey?" Danielle asked, "Is this one your looking for?" she had obviously seen the instant connection from what he had said.

Joey looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded at her, "Yes, his name's Seto Kaiba,"

She smiled and looked at Seto, "Well it looks like I can't call you Seth anymore. I'm glad we've found out who you are,"

Seto gave her a small smile, still hugging himself before looking at Joey with a small slither of hope in his eyes, "Please, can you help me?"

Joey's heart seemed to break as he looked at the Seto before him.

This wasn't the Seto he knew and that scared him.

He nodded, he would do all he could to help his Seto come back to him and the bastards who hurt Seto would surely pay with their lives when Joey and other's got to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. Oh and by the way, if you didn't guess that Seto was Seth, I'm going to say that it was pretty obvious who he was.<strong>

**Just out of curiosity, any guesses on who Danielle/Danila may be?**

**As always, PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Now I'm going to try and finish Chp 18 of "Fire and Ice", I've been putting it off for ages.**

**SEEYA!**


	5. Chp 5: Reunion of New and Old

**Let's see how this continues, thanks for all those faving and watching this story, don't forget to review later on though! **

**Sorry for the short chapter again but it fits and is just a bit of a filler, I promise the next one will be better!**

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Seto looked up in surprise at the gates that loomed over him. The presence seemed dark and sinister, like something was watching him and wanted to hurt him. He tried to step back, almost wanting to run away from the feeling he could sense.<p>

A hand was placed within his own, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He looked over and saw Danielle smiling slightly, eyes showing encouragement for him to make the step forward. She was in her corporeal form so that she was able to protect him.

He sighed and looked up at the gates once again. He wanted answers.

From what Joey had told him, his name was Seto Kaiba and he was 18 and his only family was his younger brother Mokuba. Joey had been a little hesitant to say any more about who he was, saying that he would tell him when they got back to the 'mansion'.

Seto grabbed the gates and looked through them, feeling lost and helpless.

'_I just want to know who I am, not some empty shell that those bastards used as a toy,_' he thought.

Seto looked down at his clothes and sighed. He wore loose jeans and a blue hoodie jumper, his hair covered by a worn beanie and his eyes hidden away from sight by sunglasses. He hated being hidden away as if he was some type of criminal, yet he knew it was to keep him safe.

Joey pressed a button and the gates opened up to reveal the long driveway to the main entrance of the mansion.

Each step seemed to take years until they finally reached door where Joey opened it, revealing a large and extravagant foyer. Seto could only watch on in awe and amazement, yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity as he looked around the exquisite room.

"Joey, where have you been?" someone cried as they rushed to embrace the mentioned man.

"Don't worry Yugi, I was just at the park. Listen, where's Mokuba?" Joey asked.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion, "He's still asleep in the lounge room, why are you asking?"

"Could you wake him up? It's about his brother," Joey stated.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock before running full pelt into the room he had come from.

Joey looked over at Seto and Danielle and sighed.

"When I tell you, can you please take the hood, glasses and cap off? Just a warning for you, your about to be jumped," Joey explained.

Seto nodded, unsure of what lay behind the other door.

* * *

><p>Danielle looked over as she felt Seto tense.<p>

She sense confusion and worry radiating from his aura. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him – to only know a name but not really know who he was as a person or anything of what he was before.

She was still in shock herself.

The boy, Yugi, looked so much like someone she had known when she was still alive and that hurt all the more. But the pain she felt was nothing like when she had seen Joey.

'_Why, oh why did I awaken in this time? If only the pain would stop,_' she thought as she looked over Joey.

She knew for sure that Joey as Jono's reincarnation. And that made things all the worse.

* * *

><p>Joey waited near the lounge room doorway, hoping that Mokuba would awaken soon.<p>

His wishes were answered. He looked up to see Mokuba running at him before embracing him.

"Joey, Yugi said you knew something about my brother, please tell me, don't make me wait any longer," Mokuba rushed out, tears falling.

He sighed and looked over at Seto, hidden beneath the clothes and holding onto Danielle's hand as if it was a lifeline. How in Ra's name was he going to explain to Mokuba that Seto had no memories other than the last two weeks? Especially the fact that he had been constantly raped and used like a prostitute for one of those weeks.

Joey looked up to see Yugi, Malik and Ryou also looking expectantly at him; it was going to be heart braking for all of them, he knew it had been for him. No one deserved to go through what Seto had.

"Mokuba . . ." Joey started, before shaking his head to clear it and looking over at Seto, "You can take it off now,"

Mokuba looked at him in confusion before looking over the Danielle and Seto, not knowing who they were.

They watched on in confusion as Seto removed his hood, taking of the glasses and cap to reveal his chestnut brown hair and piercing sapphire eyes.

Mokuba cried out in shock before releasing Joey and running into Seto arms.

"Oh my god, Seto, your back. I missed you so much. I love you so much. Don't you ever make me worry like that again," Mokuba rambled on until he noticed that his older brother wasn't hugging back at all," Seto?" he said, looking up with big grey eyes.

Seto looked almost scared of Mokuba but tears were in his eyes as he looked down at the young boy. Joey felt so sorry for the two brothers.

One had no clue to what had happened to his older brother.

The other had no memory of his past or anyone he knew before him.

A tear trailed down his face at the pain the two must be experiencing.

* * *

><p>Danielle could feel the pain and confusion radiating off the two brothers as she stood off to the side<p>

"What's all the commotion?" someone said.

Danielle looked up the stairs to see someone she thought she would never see again. Tears fell down her face and her amber speckled blue eyes open wide with shock and disbelief.

"Atemu?" she stated, almost hoping that he would respond.

Atemu looked over to her and his crimson eyes widened with shock.

"Danila?" he asked in disbelief.

She sobbed and ran into his embrace, holding onto him for dear life, as he was her only true connection to her life.

"By Ra, its so good to see you Uncle Atemu," she cried, holding onto him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>There was not a dry eye in the house as they heard of what had happened since Seto had been kidnapped.<p>

Seto looked around and saw that his little brother was sobbing at what had happened, but he could also see him showing Danielle a grateful smile for saving him.

Seto had been reintroduced to everybody and had a little background knowledge on who they were. He was actually quite surprised to see that the ex-spirits had their own body as a gift from the gods so that they could be with their loved ones.

He looked over at Yami, or was it Atemu, to see Danielle sitting by his side, leaning on his shoulder while Yami embraced her with arm while the other hand held his lover, Yugi's hand.

"Danielle, how do you know Yami?" Seto asked.

"Danielle?" Yami stated.

"Yami?" Danielle stated.

The two in question looked at each other.

"Yugi gave me the name Yami before I remembered about my past," Yami explained to Danielle.

"Oh, well, Seto gave me the name Danielle after I told him I was once called Danila and I guess its just stuck, sounds a bit more modern and I liked it," Danielle explained.

Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair, leaving her disgruntled and glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone began to leave the room so they could sleep and be ready to plan the next day.<p>

Yami turned to see Danielle staying in the lounge room.

"Are you not coming Danielle?" he asked.

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm a spirit uncle, I do not need to rest like the rest of you,"

Yami looked at her and saw the sadness in her amber speckled sapphire eyes.

"Will you tell them?" he asked.

She looked up and shook her head.

"No, things are bad enough as it is," she stated.

"But,"

"No Atemu, I will not tell them, they do not need that burden of knowing who I was to them. Just leave it be, I will tell them in due time but for now, just leave it be," Danielle exclaimed, before turning into her spirit form, "Sleep well uncle, I shall watch over them until Ra returns on his journey. That I swear, I will protect them like I did so long ago,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a bit vague at the end there huh? Such a little plot-twist that leaves you readers guessing. <strong>

**Any ideas on what it may be? Also, I thought I was being kind of obvious on who Danielle/Danila could be but I guess thats just because I created her, all well.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**I'm trying to do the next chappie of "Fire And Ice" before I do another one of this so please bear with me.**

**JA NE!**


	6. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**Hey Everybody,**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update I was just wanting to post a new story for you to read.**

**I am currently writing my first Crossover with YuGiOh. It is a Yaoi and has all the main shippings but because it's a crossover, they don't really get enough credit.**

**So if you are interested in this, please check out my YGO/X-Men Crossover called, "This Is Who We Are".**

**I would appreciate all the feedback and support I can get with this story.**

**I will be returning to normal chapter updates soon, so don't worry, you will still get your story updates!**

**Matane Minnasan,**

**FantasyWriter93**


	7. Chp 6: Seto's Nightmare

**I'm very happy to say that I will be updating more of my other stories now. I finally finished "Fire and Ice" and have decided I want to finish or update more of this story next.**

**Now let the madness, horror, angst and sadness continue.**

**I do not own YGO, just Danielle/Danila and other OC's introduced.**

**ENJOY!**

**Also, special mention goes to **_RainingHearts4Ever_** for guessing who Danielle/Danila is! Halleluyah - someone finally got it, and I thought it was pretty obvious too!**

* * *

><p>A scream rang through the mansion.<p>

Joey bolted up from his sleep at the scream, more than awake as a second scream pierced the air.

He ran out of his room, not caring that he was barely dressed. Another scream followed as he found himself out a room with three Blue Eyes White Dragons carved on the mahogany door.

It was Seto's room.

Pounding of footsteps could be heard as the others ran towards the screams as well.

Mokuba panted, "What's going on? Who screamed?"

Another scream resonated from the room. They all heard more footsteps approaching and turned to see Danielle approaching. She looked at the door and sighed.

"He's having another nightmare," she said sadly.

Joey eye's widened, he could only guess what the nightmare was about and it couldn't be anything good.

"I wish I could do something to help him," Danielle whispered as they heard loud whimpers from within the room.

"Why can't you?" Marik asked yawning.

Danielle turned and glared at him; one that made Marik flinch and a few others blink in shock. It was a very Seto like glare.

"My soul only sooths him a little when I'm in his presence and that's because of how close I was to his ancestor 5000 years ago – yes I knew Seth. His soul is crying out for someone else to sooth him, something that I cannot do. Don't you dare think that I haven't tried!" Danielle cried, "If I could do more I would,"

Marik seemed to want to back away very slowly. Joey turned his head towards the door as the whimpers got louder. He ignored the others and entered the room quietly.

Joey paled at the sight before him.

Seto was tossing and turning in his sleep. His arms didn't move much – like he was chained down and could only struggle to try and get loose. Sweat poured down his body as the nightmare took its toll on his body.

He rushed to the brunette's side and place a hand on his shoulder, shaking his shoulder to try and wake Seto up.

The movement did nothing to awaken Seto but it did seem to calm him down as the whimpers became softer and he tossed less and less.

Joey looked over at the door and saw no one there. He moved over to Seto's side and sat on the bed. He moved over on the bed until he could pull Seto into his arms and rocked the pale boy, trying to calm him in his sleep.

The trembling softened but was still present. Joey sighed and absently played with Seto's hair as he closed his eyes and held his secret love in his arms.

Tears fell down Joey's face as he held the broken form of his secret love.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Seto's Nightmare<strong>~

_Seto's form was huddle in the middle of a dark room. It was cold and chilling but he could feel hands on his body, grabbing and molesting him._

"_Well aren't you just the prettiest little whore I have ever seen?"_

"_You just fucking love it don't you slut, love it when I take this pretty little ass of yours and pound it into next week,"_

"_These screams of yours mean you want more don't you? Don't worry, I'll give it all you can take slut,"_

_Seto tried to block the voices out._

"_NO! I DON'T WANT IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Seto shouted, trying to block the voices._

_The man who had constantly raped him appeared before him. Seto screamed and backed away from the man. _

"_It won't ever stop. I will always be in your mind and I have tainted your body. You will forever be mine. No one else will ever want a slut like you. You're a whore, no one will ever love you," the man leered._

_Seto felt tears fall down his face at the man's word. He was just a slut now, tainted and used. A toy, no one would ever want him._

"_Danielle, please help me, make it stop," he whispered into his knees as he had curled up into a ball._

_The scene before him changed to that of a garden with walls surrounding the outskirts of the area. Seto eye's widened at the change and stood up to look around._

_He gasped as he saw an ancient looking palace looming over the gardens._

_Seto gasped again as he saw the form of Danielle walking towards him._

"_Danielle, what's going on?" Seto asked reaching out towards her._

_His arm went straight through her and she didn't seem to hear him. He watched as she walked towards one of the corners of the garden. _

_He then noticed that Danielle looked exactly the same age and she was dressed in some ancient looking clothing. He followed her as she made her way through the garden._

_Danielle stopped as she came to look around a tree. She smiled and ran towards a tall man who was sitting on a bench near a fountain._

_She grabbed the man in big hug that almost seemed like it was going to crush the man._

_Danielle whispered something to the man, something that Seto couldn't hear as he made his way forward. _

"_Nice to see you too Danila, you've come back safe and sound. Have you seen your father yet?" the tanned man said._

_Danielle shook her head, "Well I have but he was busy training some of the other warriors so I thought I would come and see you and then go back and see him later while he wasn't busy._

'_**Danila? This must be a memory, Danila was her name in the past**__,' Seto thought as he got closer._

_He gasped as he saw the man fully. It was ancient version of him, only tanned._

'_**Maybe this is why Danielle first called me Seth when we didn't know my real name. I reminded her of this man**__,' he thought._

_Seth smiled and dragged the woman down to sit next to him. Danielle smiled and placed a hand on Seth's enlarged stomach._

"_So how is the little one?" she asked._

_Seth chuckled, "The baby is fine. Isis has been keeping a good eye on the baby and me. Only a couple of weeks to go, Isis thinks,"_

_Danielle smiled and hugged Seth again._

_A rustling could be heard from nearby. Danielle tensed and stood up and looked over to the bushes. Darkness surrounded her hands and twin swords appeared in her hands. _

_She stood defensively before Seth and waited. Her whole body tense and ready to spring at the slightest danger._

_A man sprang out of the bushes and rushed at them. _

_Danielle brought up her swords to block the man's attack and threw him off her, before swinging out one her swords to try and collide with his neck. _

_She was putting up a great fight, almost as if she had been doing it for years. _

_The assassin drew back a hand to punch her in the face but a shield of dark magic appeared before her, blocking the attack. Using it to her advantage, as her opponent was momentarily stunned, she swung about with both swords._

_The swords cut with assassin's throat and stomach, bleeding out in great spurts. The assassin was dead within seconds. _

_Danielle growled and kicked the now dead assassin in the side, spitting on him in contempt._

"_Stupid bastard," she muttered._

"_Danila," Seth cried._

"_What? Father says it all the time," Danielle cried._

_Seth sighed, "I'll send for a guard to clean up the body,"_

_Danielle nodded until she seemed to notice something. She gasped and pushed Seth away just as an arrow pierced the air._

_Danielle screamed as the arrow pierced her back. The pain seemed to be too much as she fell to the ground, blood trailing down her back. _

_Seth crawled to her side from where she had pushed him; he turned her onto her side to see her eyes beginning to dull. Shakily, Danielle reached up a hand to caress his cheek and whispered a soft spell that seemed to unknown to Seth. _

"_Danila, please hang on," he whispered before shouting, "Someone please help!"_

_Danila coughed, "Not this time, it's too late for me. I've lived my life and I'm glad I gave mine up for yours and the baby,"_

"_No don't say that," Seth whispered rocking her head._

"_Tell father I love him," she whispered so softly that it began to break off, "I love you P . . ."_

_Her last words never truly finished as the life left Danielle, her amber speckled blue eyes blank._

_Seth sobbed, heart broken before he shouted in anger and unjust at the heavens. _

~**End Nightmare**~

"No Danielle!" Seto cried as he awakened from his nightmare.

He found himself in a warm embrace that was soothing but still scared him. He struggled to set himself free as the hands tried to hold him.

"No! Let me go!" he cried.

"Seto! Calm down! Its Joey!" the person said, still trying to hold him still.

Seto stopped struggling and looked up into the familiar amber eyes of the blond teenager.

His body began to relax as he realised whose arms he was in. He felt safe and secure.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Seto stuttered.

Joey sighed, "We heard you screaming and having a nightmare, Danielle said that she has tried to calm you down during your nightmares but it never seemed to work. While she was threatening Marik's life, I came in to see if I could get you to calm down. It eventually worked but then I fell asleep," Joey explained, "Though I woke up again when you screamed,"

Seto nodded and laid his back down on Joey's chest, the warmth seeping through his bones with comfort and peace. He soon fell back into slumber, knowing that he was protected and safe.

* * *

><p>When Seto awoke the next day, many questions seemed to buzzing around his head. He trudged down the stairs to try and find his spirit guardian.<p>

Noises could be heard from the kitchen, making him redirect his journey.

He was surprised to see Danielle standing in front of the stovetop, cooking what seemed to be pancakes. A large pile of pancakes in a tray sat beside the stove top.

Seto was about to make his presence known when he saw Danielle grab the tray and put the pancakes in the oven, obviously to keep it warm until everybody awoke from their slumber.

However it was not this that made him pause.

As she bent over, her shirt rode up her back to reveal something that shocked him to the core.

A large scar was present on her lower back, one that looked like it had never healed properly or ever healed over at all.

The scar was in the same place Seto had seen the arrow protruding from her back in his dream.

He had seen Danielle die.

She had died to protect the man named Seth - one that closely resembled Seto almost identically.

If she had been willing to give her life up for Seth, who knew what she was willing to do protect Seto from the same fate that had been waiting for Seth?

It was something Seto was not willing to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha, more evil from me.<strong>

**And it only gets worse in the next chapter. **

**JA NE!**


	8. Chp 7: Outside

**Me: I officially love writing this story.**

**Seto: You should do, its the main story you've been updating since you finished "Fire And Ice"**

**Me: True, though I have started "Muse of the Heart".**

**Joey: Yeah, cept you've only posted the summary for that one and many want to read the first chapter.**

**Me: *groans* yeah I know but I wanted to finish this chapter before completing that chapter.**

**Seto: FantasyWriter93 does not own YGO but she does own any OC's that may appear in this story.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! **

**Joey: Also special mention to Luna Snow Demon for guessing who Danielle is.**

**Me: Oh, and Tomyo, please don't kill me for this chapter, I didn't really hurt Seto *whispers* just scare him a bit.**

* * *

><p>Seto watched from the library window as Mokuba played out in the gardens with Joey, Yugi, Malik and Ryou.<p>

It was nice to see them enjoying themselves in the sun and the warmth. Seto wished he could join them but a fear of being kidnapped again and raped by the same men held him at bay.

He knew he would be safe in the mansion grounds with all the security around, not to mention three ex-spirits and a spirit guardian that dabbled in Shadow Magic that would protect him at a moment's notice. But the fear still remained.

He sighed and looked back to the grounds to see Joey looking at him. The blond smiled and waved at him.

Seto blushed as the smile made his heart pound. He raised his hand slightly and wave a little. He was rewarded with another smile.

He backed away from the window, his blush darker at the second smile that he had gotten. He had no idea why race and his body would heat up at the sight of the blond Adonis smiling at him.

A knock sounded on the door to the library and in came the same blond he had just been thinking about.

"Why don't you come outside and play instead of just watching us?" Joey said teasingly, his eyes sparkling with laughter in their amber depths.

Seto blushes at the teasing tone but his body began to tremble in fear of what may lay outside if he were to go out. He shook his head at Joey's request and felt guilty at the sad look that bloomed across the blonds' face.

"Oh, why not?" Joey asked almost afraid of the answer.

Seto began to stutter his answer, "I-I'm a-afraid that they try come and get m-m-me again,"

Joey's eyes widened at Seto's words. He looked away, not wanting to see the blonds' pity.

Seto jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's okay to fear that Seto. You've been through a lot but we can protect you. You have bodyguards around the whole mansion, not to mention three ex-spirits and a spirit who can be kind of sadistic when they use their Shadow Magic on people. You have no real idea of how protected you would be with us," Joey explained.

Seto sighed, "I still don't know,"

"Am I interrupting?" a voice said.

The two looked over to see Danielle standing in the doorway to the library. She smiled and walked over to them.

"What's up? I felt a sad aura coming from here," she said, sitting one of the desks and swinging her legs.

"Seto's afraid to go outside because he thinks those men will try and get him again," Joey explained.

Seto ducked his head in shame at his fears being stated to his guardian. He had been trying to prove he was strong and conquer anything without showing his fear. He wanted to be stronger – for himself, for Mokuba . . . for Joey.

"Well it's a legitimate fear. And not unexpected in my opinion, I would be worried if he didn't," Danielle said thoughtfully, "We could try something but I would want to go the park for that,"

Seto looked up expectantly, instantly listening to her plot.

"With all the Yami's and myself, we can protect you with our magic but I can also place an illusion around you so that anyone who I don't know or you don't want you to recognise you will be unable too. You will basically look another person to anyone except us and your friends," she explained.

Seto's eyes seemed to lighten at the aspect of being able to be out and about as well as safe and protected. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He clenched a fist to his heart and took a deep breath.

"Deal,"

* * *

><p>Seto laughed, carefree and happy at scene before him.<p>

Yugi and Joey had tackled Mokuba to the ground before tickling the young boy into submission. The young raven-haired boy was laughing so much that tears were falling down his face and he couldn't really breath.

It was exhilarating to see so much joy and happiness. Seto was glad that he had come outside with them.

His eyes wondered to the others around him and brought laughter once again from his mouth.

Malik and Marik were once again making out; the two soul mates were insatiable and always seemed to be at each other's throats or had their tongues down each other's throats, playing a game of tonsil hockey.

Ryou seemed to be having a hard time trying not to be caught in his boyfriend's embrace, as the psychotic Yami seemed to have his intentions on molesting his Hikari to the highest point of pleasure. It was extremely entertaining watching the albino Hikari running away from the cackling dark; Ryou's face was red as he blushed from whatever Bakura seemed to be saying to him through the mind link.

Yami was quite content with watching Yugi playing around with Joey and Mokuba. Crimson eyes watched the small Hikari with love, affection, possessiveness and protectiveness within their wise and ancient depths.

Seto looked around, somewhat disturbed by the fact that he could not see Danielle anywhere near the group. The fact scared him greatly as he seemed to heavily depend on his spirit guardian.

Sapphire eyes saw the spirit in corporeal form standing over by the Sakura trees, watching them like that of a silent vigilante. Her hair flew about in wisps as Sakura blossoms floated down from the tree.

For a moment, he could have sworn he had seen the shadow of a dragon behind her.

* * *

><p>Danielle watched the others as they played in the warm sunlight. Her hard amber speckled sapphire eyes watching her surroundings, almost daring any of came anywhere near the others to try and do them any harm.<p>

To her word, she had placed an illusion around Seto as a way to protect him from any wandering eyes. To them he appeared to be a tall redhead male with brown eyes, nothing at all similar to his regular appearance. It was just a reassurance that he was going to be safe under her watch.

A small smile appeared on her face as she heard Seto's laughter as he ran to tackle Joey and Mokuba. His happiness seemed to bloom since she had returned him to his family and friends. She was glad that she had found him, even if it meant that her spirit and soul had been awakened from its eternal slumber.

Danielle's eyes widened when as she felt a malicious auras approached the area, almost intending to circle the group, cutting off any means of escape.

She panicked and ran towards Seto and the others as she saw the men approach them, guns drawn and knives that glinted in the sunlight.

Shadows approached them as Seto looked up from tickling his brother. He paled at the sight of the guns that were targeted towards them. He pulled his brother back and behind him, shielding him as best as he could from the danger. Danielle appeared at his side to stand in front of both them, unafraid to stand before the men.

* * *

><p>The assumed leader stood before them with a sneer on his face, looking intently at the younger Kaiba.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'Little Kaiba'. If you're here, that means your whore of a brother can't be too far behind," the man smirked.

Seto tensed at the mans words. They had found him.

All the men around him brought their weapons up at the leader's signal.

"Now listen up all of you. One is Kaiba in disguise, illusion or not. Unless you hand him over, everyone of you will be killed or taken as prostitutes," the man threatened before looking at the smaller ones of the group and smirking, "And I can think of few people who would like to use their tight asses,"

The leaders cold dark eyes then landed on Danielle, before sneering again, grabbing her arm and dragging her into his sweaty arms. He brought a strand of her hair up to his nose and smelt it, before smirking once again.

"Though you my dear, I would keep all to myself," he said.

Danielle grimaced before a thought appeared in her amber speckled sapphire eyes and a seductive smirk appeared on her face, directing it towards the man holding her.

"I could be tempted," Danielle stated, bringing bile to Seto's throat, "But you know something,"

"What?"

Danielle suddenly kissed the man, almost passionately. The site made him sick to the stomach; that was until he noticed something.

The man grew pale; his skin dry and wrinkled, almost like he was on deaths door. The two parted lips and the man was breathing lowly before his cold, dead eyes looked at her and fell to his knees.

Danielle sneered at the man, "Spirits have the ability to take life energy from the life energy from the living," she stated as the man keeled over dead.

The men surrounding them gasped, as their leader lay dead at her feet.

Danielle looked over the men surrounding them, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue; her hair whipping around her face and shadows appeared around her hands.

"Never trust a woman, especially one that is dead!" Danielle cried and darkness surrounded her and the men as they had tried to back away from her.

Seto grabbed Mokuba and dragged him away from the shroud of darkness as screams pierced the air and the roar of what seemed to be a dragon. Not minutes after the first screams, the darkness began to disappear but something was left behind, besides the bodies of the dead men.

A beautiful black dragon stood before them, as large as Blue Eyes White Dragon, but its structure and shape was a cross between of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon looked down on them with brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Blue Eyes Black Dragon," Seto breathed.

The dragon seemed to smile at him and lifted its snout to rest it on Seto's forehead almost like a kiss to the forehead. The dragon steppe back until darkness once again surrounded the creature then disappeared to reveal Danielle in her regular form.

She seemed unsteady on her feet and was about to collapse when Joey ran forward to catch her.

"Danielle!" they cried, rushing to her side.

Joey lowered himself to his knees and rested her on the ground.

Yami stepped up and knelt by her side, "Danielle, are you all right?"

Her eyes opened blearily to look at them an d gave them an almost Joey goofy grin, "Whoa, talk about a head rush," she said, her voice sounding woozy, "Haven't done that in awhile,"

They groaned before picking her up and taking her away from the park.

* * *

><p>Joey stood at the stairs, looking up to where he saw Seto giving Mokuba a kiss on the head before taking to his room for bed. His thoughts began to wonder to the CEO's spirit guardian.<p>

None of them really knew who the woman was, except for Yami, as he had known her parents 5,000 years ago.

From what Joey could gather, Danielle knew both Seth and Atemu (Yami), she had lived 5,000 years in the past and her Ka monster, which she could become, was a mixture of both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes.

He needed to know more.

Joey trekked back down the stairs and into the living room to see Danielle pacing back and forth in her spirit form, obviously magically exhausted from the attack.

But it was her expression of calculation and anger that made him stop for a moment.

"Danielle? Are you okay? What's the matter?" he asked.

She looked up at him and sighed, rubbing the back of her head and looked down, "Seto is not as safe as I had hoped. They are still searching for him and even with my magic, they almost caught him. If the men had escaped today, Seto would have been found out and everybody would have been in danger. They need to be taken out before they come after him or any of the others,"

Joey could see her logic but he didn't know they were going to be able to do that, "Then what are we going to do?"

"Go after the bastards and end this once and for all!"

Joey's eyes widened in shock, "How? We don't even know where Seto was when he was taken?" Joey cried.

Danielle smirked, one that reminded him scarily of the one the old Seto would give to him when he had a plan in mind, "Oh don't worry, I have my ways. My father didn't call me Set's little warrior for nothing,"

Before Joey could even comprehend her words, she vanished, having teleported away from the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please READ &amp; REVIEW, for any who are interested in reading another of my SetoXJoey stories, please check out "Muse of the Heart"<strong>

**JA NE!**


	9. Chp 8: Awaken

Seto couldn't help but rub his hands together nervously, waiting for Danielle to return.

Hours had passed since Joey had informed them that Danielle had gone to find the man who had raped him and sent the men to capture him.

He felt himself trembling at the thought of almost being captured by the men, very grateful that yet again that Danielle had been there to protect not only him but also his brother and all the others. He knew that the Yami's could protect them just as much but they were still human and could knocked out or killed before the men could be stopped.

He looked up to see Yami pacing, obviously worried about his niece. It was killing him not knowing where she was.

Roland walked into the sitting room with a look of worry on his face.

"Mr Kaiba, I think you need to check out the news. There is something you might want to see," Roland stated, before walking out of the room.

They all looked at each other in confusion before Mokuba grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Every channel seemed to be broadcasting the same story. They finally decided on one.

'_Now for breaking news - police and fire brigade have been called out to unknown Yakuza holding when calls came in about a building in the Domino City on fire and many running screaming from the building. Many known Yakuza members have been found dead within and many are still missing. Anyone with any information regarding the one responsible for the deaths is asked by police to please step forward,_'

The occupants in watched on in confusion and horror. The Yakuza were a known crime syndicate in Japan that no one dared mess with for fear of their families and them being hurt in the cross fire.

Yet someone had dared to try.

"So that's who ass I was kicking," a voice said from behind.

They all jumped at the voice and stood to see Danielle standing in the doorway, dragging what looked like an unconscious man along side her.

"What do you mean Danielle?" Yami stated.

"I tracked down the location of the man to a base of some sort. I was unable to capture the man who raped Seto but I was able to get the next best thing," Danielle said before throwing the man onto the ground before them.

The man groaned and stirred, struggling a little until he realised he was bound in what seemed to be chains of darkness. His face became rigid and unreadable, as if expecting someone to question him.

"The man's name is Sitka, he's the one who cast the spell on Seto to erase his memories. I thought we could get the counter-spell from him," Danielle stated.

The man, Sitka growled at her, "I'll never talk,"

"You're going to die either way. It can either be full of pain and torture before you die or it can be swift and painless. Its your choice on how it will go, but you will still talk," Danielle stated, looking down on the man with cold eyes.

Her stare sent a shiver down Seto's spine and he wasn't even on the receiving end of it.

The man seemed to gulp, downgrading his resolve. She smirked deviously.

"No answer, well then. Tomb robber, Tomb keeper, how would you like to do the honours?" Danielle stated with a flourishing bow.

The two psychotic Yami's grinned liked kids at Christmas who had just seen the pile of presents under the Christmas tree; they stepped forward and nodded at her.

"With pleasure, any requests?" Bakura stated.

Danielle looked over at the man and sneered. Seto couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

No one should be on the receiving end of her games.

"Anything goes, but make it so that he is still alive and can speak. I want that spell," she stated, "Oh, and take it the Shadow Realm. I'm pretty sure the maids won't want to clean up blood off the carpet,"

The two grinned as darkness descended around them and Sitka.

Mokuba shivered before asking, "What happens now?"

"Now we wait," Yami said.

**~Spirit Guardian~**

Hours seemed to pass before the darkness was lifted and Bakura and Marik returned with the bloody and broken form of Sitka. The two Yami's smirked with pride and joy. It was very creepy.

"Done," Bakura said before walking to Ryou.

Danielle moved to stand before the cowering form of the Yakuza member. Her eyes glowing as she stared the man down.

"The spell if you please," she deadpanned.

Sitka shivered and whimpered in fear, "The Atlantakoina. The spell removes the memories, leaving them weak and defenceless. Raphael wanted it so the boy would be powerless to stop him,"

Danielle nodded before a ball of darkness appeared in her hand.

Sitka screamed, "But you promised if I told you, I would live,"

"I said no such thing, you have choice of pain or no pain before you were killed," she stated before darkness surrounded the man.

Seto shivered at the scream that pierced the air before the darkness disappeared and the form of Sitka no longer remained among them. It truly scared him how easily Danielle could take a life.

"What now Danielle? You got the spell, but how is that going to help Seto?" Malik asked, trying not to his boyfriend who was scaring him with his happy smile.

She looked over at the others, her face drawn and her eyes glowing slightly before walking towards Seto. Seto looked up at her expectantly just as she raised a hand to place it on his forehead.

Darkness descended as his eyes rolled back in his head, unconsciousness calling to him as words of the Ancients left the spirit's lips.

**~Spirit Guardian~**

Joey gasped when he saw Seto's sapphire eyes roll back in his head as Danielle shimmered with magic, chanting the spell required to bring his memories back. He rushed forward to catch Seto as began to fall over on his side when Danielle released him from the spell.

"Seto, Seto, wake up," Joey cried.

He looked up expectantly and saw Danielle swaying, weak from the spell she had just cast.

Yami rushed to her side and grabbed her before she collapsed though she was still conscious.

"Gods above, that used a lot of energy," she said, wiping her face with her hands.

A groan could be heard from the couch and they all turned to see Seto blinking open brilliant sapphire eyes.

Shock, then wariness then anger appeared in those eyes before they hardened to ice once again. The real Seto was back and he looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Seto shouted in anger.

Joey and Danielle jumped while the Yami's scowled at the brunet.

"Seto, your back to normal," Mokuba cried, rushing into his older brother's arms.

Seto sighed and hugged the young boy softly in his arms before returning to his stoic self.

"You all have five minutes to get out of my house before you are removed by force," Seto growled at them.

"What is your problem?" Danielle hissed.

"My problem is that my house is overrun with the geek-squad, a mutt and evil incarnate," Seto deadpanned.

She scoffed, "You are a stubborn ass prick. We've been helping you for the past few weeks while you had no recollection of who you really are and this is how repay us. By throwing it back in our faces. I thought you one of the types where you would always payback your debts. Figures that your pride would get in the way of that,"

"I don't owe you anything, because it's your fault that that happened to me, you stupid bitch," Seto growled at Danielle.

She growled back, not flinching from his cold glare, "I wasn't awakened until a week after you were first raped. Or did your supposedly high intellect fail to remember that. I never asked to be awakened from the afterlife. It was your soul calling out for help, my spirit just awakened to the call. So don't you dare go and say it was my fault. If it weren't for you, I would still be waiting in the afterlife for my parents,"

Seto sneered, "You're parents must be such fools to ever love a vile thing like you. They are better off dead than in the living,"

Everyone gasped as Seto's harsh words. Tears began to build up in her eyes but she refused to shed from the brunet's cruelty.

Danielle stepped forward and slapped him across the face before running from the mansion.

Joey growled and stepped forward.

"Kaiba, you stupid bastard. She has helped you this whole time without asking for anything in return and this is how you repay her!" Joey shouted, clenching his fists in anger.

Seto was never this irrational and it disturbed him.

"I owe her nothing Mutt! She is worthless and pathetic, just like you are. The world would be better off without the both of you!" Seto shouted, his anger and hatred burning from his eyes.

Joey stepped back in fear, sadness and shock at Seto's words. Tears fell down his face as he realised what he truly meant to Seto and that was never going to be anything more than a rock in the CEO's shoe.

Without a glance back, Joey ran from the mansion, following in Danielle's footsteps.

If he had glanced back, he would have seen the flash of guilt and pain in Seto's eyes, as he seemed to regret what had been said.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


	10. Chp 9: Truth

Joey ran as tears fell down his face.

Only moments after having his memories returned, Seto had been cruel to both him and Danielle. They had both been there for the CEO when he had been at his weakest moment and that was how the brunet had thanked them.

By throwing insults in there faces.

Joey had even cried for Danielle when Seto had insulted her parents. The look of absolute agony, pain and sadness that had been on her face would haunt him for the rest of his life; no one deserved that kind of pain.

He ran and ran until he seemed to collapse inside Domino City Park. He just wanted to run and never look back.

"_Joey,_" a voice said.

Joey looked up and saw Danielle in her spirit form, silent and transparent tears down her face as well. He smiled slightly at her.

"Hey, I'm glad I found you. I wasn't sure what had happened to you after . . ." Joey started but felt himself unable to finish.

Danielle gave him a small smile in return, "_Thanks for worrying about me Joey. I'm glad somebody does,_"

Joey looked up at her in shock.

"We all care and worry about you Danielle and don't ever think otherwise," Joey said.

A small tear fell down her face before her body shimmered with light as she turned herself into a corporeal form. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Joey, I needed to hear that," she said, grabbing hold of him and pulling him up to stand.

They walked in silence until the two reached a Sakura tree and sat down at the base.

Joey heard Danielle sob before turning to look at her. Tears fell down her face and she was biting her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Her body shaking as she placed her face in her hands.

He grabbed her and brought her into his embrace, rocking her back and forward, brushing her hair back and making soothing sounds.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

Danielle sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Just what Seto said about my parents," she whispered.

Joey nodded and continued to brush her hair back, "Yeah, that was pretty cruel to say,"

She seemed to chuckle at something, "If only he knew the truth," she whispered so softy he had almost not heard her.

"The truth?" he asked.

Danielle tensed and looked up in his eyes in shock, before blushing and looking away.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't tell anybody else," he reasoned.

Danielle stood up and walked over the edge of the lake near the Sakura trees and held her arms close to her body, like she was trying to hug herself as a way to protect herself from harm and rejection.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was born between the union of two men?" she asked.

Joey's eyes widened at her words. She was born from a man. This probably topped all the weirdness that they had ever experienced before.

"After everything we've been through since Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle, I wouldn't be surprised if that was true," he said chuckling.

She sighed; this made Joey frown, as the sigh had been one of sadness.

"You know of Seth and Jono right?" she asked.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, Yami said that I was the reincarnation of Jono and Kaiba was the reincarnation of Seth,"

"They're my parents,"

Amber eyes widened at her words before he took a good look at Danielle.

She was just as tall as him but stature was more like Seto's, yet her hair and her eyes was a cross between both his and Seto's. The proof was in front of him, but why had it taken him so long to see it himself.

"Wow," he whispered.

Danielle looked at him, almost expecting him to retaliate and say it wasn't true.

"Seth gave birth to me and I was raised by both Seth and Jono to be a warrior and a priestess. Father taught me how to fight and how to survive, I was often sent on mission for Uncle Atemu because of how good I was. Papa taught me the rules of court and how to control my magic," Danielle told him.

"What happened? Why did you die?" Joey asked, wanting answers.

Danielle sighed and looked up at the sky, "Papa had a lot of suitors before I was born. One suitor in particular was very persistent and tried to force himself on Papa at one time, or at least that was what I was told. Father stopped the man and swore to protect Papa, as Papa was the High Priest in Uncle's court. I guess one thing led to another and Papa and Father fell in love and realised they were soul mates. Though not with a lot of arguments and bickering along the way, according to the stories that Uncle Atemu told me,"

She giggled and Joey couldn't help but smile at her laugh, it was beautiful and very sweet to hear, yet something so familiar he could almost deem that his past life was starting to break through.

"Papa and Father eventually got married and found out that Papa had the ability to have children. When that man found out, he was furious. After I was born, he tried to have Father and I assassinated and have Papa kidnapped so that the man would have children with Papa. Every try was stopped and Uncle Atemu became furious and tried to have the man imprisoned but he escaped with the help of thieves and mercenaries. The attempts stopped for about ten years after that, I was eight at the time. But someone still tried," she explained solemnly.

Danielle looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Papa was almost near the end of another pregnancy not long after my 18th birthday. We were talking in the gardens and assassin came out and tried to attack us. I killed him but another one was hiding and sent arrow towards Papa. I pushed him out of the way and the arrow ended up killing me before I could be taken to the healers. I never knew what happened and I barely got to live my life," she stated.

Joey couldn't believe all that he had heard; yet he knew it was true. Something still bugged him. If Seth could have children, did that mean Seto could too?

"Could Seto be pregnant?" Joey asked.

Danielle smiled brightly as she looked up at the sky.

"My last act among the living – the man who had wanted him, wanted to have a child through Papa. I placed a spell on Papa, meaning that only Father would be able the only male that he could have children with. Papa's soul would only be able to conceive a child with his soul mate," Danielle explained, before looking at Joey, "Seto can only have a child with you Joey. That's why Seto isn't pregnant,"

Joey looked at her wide, shocked amber eyes. Seto . . . would be able to have his child if they ever got together. They were soul mates.

He sat down and drew his knees to his chest, "That won't ever happen. Seto doesn't want me,"

"He does, why do you think he felt like he was drawn to you and felt safe with you when he didn't have his memories? No matter what, souls don't lie. You're his other. Its just this life that he is living now has given him the need to adapt to the danger so that both he and Mokuba could survive. Papa may be as cold as ice when he wants too but inside he is as warm as the sun and he will use that fire to protect anything he cares about, including you and Mokuba," Danielle explained, moving the hair from his face.

He looked up into amber speckled sapphire eyes and nodded before another thought came into mind.

"Does Seto know?"

Danielle shook her head, "Only Uncle Atemu. I know Seto had a vision in one of his nightmares about when I was killed but that's all he knows,"

Her long hair fluttered past her face as she chuckled sourly, a tone that didn't seem right for her. He frowned and looked at her with deep concern in his eyes.

"You know, each of the Hikari's has the ability to have children," she stated.

Eyes widened in shock as Joey began to process the information, "What?"

She nodded, "They do and Yugi is pregnant. The ability makes itself known around the time they turn 18," she sobbed as tears ran down her face, "I always knew that I felt a connection with Uncle Atemu. Just not in this way,"

Joey brought her into his arms and rocked her she cried into his chest, "What's wrong?"

"My soul mate is Yugi's and Yami's son," she whispered, "And I'm nothing but a spirit. Gods why has my life been so screwed over? What did I do to deserve this? I wish I had just stayed in the Afterlife, rather than live this agony, even as a spirit,"

Joey couldn't even begin to understand what she was going through and personally, he didn't want to. When they were all safe, he was going to make things right with Seto. As long as Seto knew that Joey loved him, Joey could take anything that was thrown at him, just as long as Seto knew, even if he didn't want him afterwards. He didn't want to suffer the same pain that Danielle was experiencing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Danielle sniffled but a small smile came to her face, "Thanks . . . Dad,"

Joey chuckled and gave Danielle a noogie.

"You're a goofball but you're my goofball," he stated, bringing a smile to both their faces.

Suddenly pain etched Danielle's face as she screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"No! Seto! No!" she cried as she clenched her eyes shut, panting in pain.

Joey paled at her words, Seto was in danger.

Danielle panted as she released her head and her eyes opened before looking at Joey with a lost expression. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," she whispered.

"Didn't see what?" Joey asked.

"The man who raped Seto is the reincarnation of the man who tried to take Papa 5,000 years ago," she explained, "And he's going to try again but this time he's going to do it with Seto remembering all his memories. It will crush Seto,"

Joey gasped and clenched his hands. He felt so helpless. He looked at her with great hope in her eyes.

"What can we do?"

Danielle looked at him as if planning something but her eyes showed that she wary of her plan for some reason.

"I have an idea but I would need you to trust me Joey," she said, holding out her hand.

Joey looked at her and saw the depth of concern and hope that she had in her eyes. He looked at her hand and knew that she would everything in her power to stop the man from getting Seto ever again.

He grasped her hand and gasped as he felt energy flow into his body and the form of a black dragon seeming to ease its way onto his skin, like that of a tattoo. Danielle began to disappear, not only in corporeal form but spirit form as well. He felt a tug at his soul and sighed as he felt the warm embrace of another soul on his.

From the outside, if anyone had passed by, they would have seen his hair grow brown streaks and grow a little longer than its original length. Joey's eyes opened to reveal sapphire speckled amber eyes.

Joey and Danielle had merged to become one.

And with both powers combined, nothing seemed like it could stop them.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


	11. Chp 10: Lurks Within

**As always, I do not own YuGiOh, only any OC's that may occur!.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

><p>Seto growled as he saw Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik standing with Mokuba at the bottom of the stairs leading to the main foyer of the mansion. They were blocking his exit and he didn't have time for them to be screwing him around with their half-ass attempts to make him see reason.<p>

"Let me guess, this is your attempt at an intervention," Seto deadpanned, his eyes cold and uncaring.

Yami growled, "You are selfish bastard Kaiba. I can't believe you blew off the only two people who had constantly stuck by your side since this whole fiasco started,"

He sneered at the ex-Pharaoh, "They were a liability and a nuisance, I just took care of them,"

"Big brother, how can you say that?" Mokuba cried.

"Because it's true, now if you'll excuse me, I have a company to run," Seto stated moving through them to head towards the door.

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and clipped him under the jaw and sent him lying on his back. Pain wracked his jaw as he held his now reddening cheek. He looked over in shock to see that Ryou had been the one to punch him.

"You will listen to me Kaiba and listen to me good. Joey loves you and has stuck by your side the whole time that you had no recollection of your memories and never gave up hope when the Yami's couldn't find you. Danielle had no reason to stick by your side since she found you with the Yakuza but she did and this how you repay her, Joey as well. By throwing it in their faces and cursing their very existence. Not to mention, you scorned Danielle's heritage. You know that even our Yami's are very sensitive when it comes to their past and their families, why should that make Danielle any different?" Ryou stated in a no nonsense kind of voice.

Seto's sapphire eyes widened in shock at Ryou's words, it was the literal and metaphorical punch to the face that he had really needed.

"Now do you see Kaiba?" Yugi said softly, "We just want you see what you lost with your hands and words. Now you need to fix it or you'll be losing some of the best things in your life, Mokuba's growing up and will start to depend on you less and less soon. He doesn't want you to be alone forever,"

Seto looked down as the harsh reality that he had just lost the best thing in his life because he couldn't see the truth – that Joey genuinely cared and loved him, despite everything he had put the blond through.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" he whispered.

"You know what you've done, you just need to make it right," Bakura stated wisely.

"Oh, its too late for that," a voice said behind them.

Seto felt a shiver run down his spine at the deep, terrifying voice that spoke. The voice so sinister that it made him tremble in fear.

He turned around slowly to see a tall, muscular redheaded man walk out from the shadows, a sinister smirk spread across the man's face.

"Hello my little pet, miss me?" the man sneered.

A pull at his heart seemed to drive him towards the man but his mind was rebelling, not wanting to go towards the man who had raped him repeatedly.

"Come now, my little whore, come to your master," he said, gesturing to the CEO.

His eyes dulled at the command as he went into a trance from the man's words. His mind yelling at him not to listen to the man's words but it came out like static as his feet began to move forward to the man, his hands hanging limply at his sides.

Shouts tried to pierce his mind, telling him stop, but nothing but the man's words could be heard.

A burst of light flashed before his eyes and he screamed as he felt something being ripped away from his mind, painful and terrifying.

Blinking back from his trance-like state, he found himself on his back, staring up at Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou and Malik. They all looked down on him concern.

"What happened?" he croaked, his voice cracking slightly.

"That man had you in a trance of some kind. We know you wouldn't ever go willing to him, not with your level of pride," Malik stated, his eyes wandering in another direction.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the foundations of the mansion. Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba screamed at the noise. Seto jumped at the noise, a frightened cry left his lips as he sat up, further straining his injuries.

Sapphire eyes widened at the sight he saw.

Joey was standing against the man who had started it all.

Yet, it wasn't truly Joey – hair with brown streaks, longer than before. Eyes speckled with sapphire blue.

"He has merged with Danielle's Spirit!" Malik cried, not looking away from Joey.

"But why?" Mokuba asked.

"Joey's Ka is Red Eyes Black Dragon and Danielle's Ka is Blue Eyes Black Dragon, it would be like using 'Polymerisation' on the two, the two dragons would be an unstoppable force together," Yugi explained.

Waves of dark energy radiated of Joey and the stranger. Joey stared the man down, his eyes cold and hard, something Seto did not like seeing in the usually warm eyes.

"_**You never did learn your place the first time Raphael. 5,000 years has done nothing for your judgement and sanity,**_" Joey stated coldly.

The others shivered at his words. The cold tone, laced with two voices and an unimaginable anger that could be felt in its depths.

The man, Raphael laughed, "Well well well, if it isn't little Danila. Back from the dead I see, tell me, did you enjoy dying in your father's arms,"

Joey snarled, an almost animalistic sound that was cross between a dragon and a human. Sapphire speckles glowing, radiating anger to those around them.

"_**You have haunted this family long enough, Raphael. Let's end this once and for all,**_" Joey cried.

Raphael sneered before summoning a ball of darkness and throwing the projectile towards the blond.

Joey moved swiftly and gracefully out of its reach, smirking at the man.

"_**Getting rusty in your old age, you old coot,**_" Joey taunted.

The man snarled and created several balls of darkness, aiming them randomly around the room in quick succession, not caring what or who they hit. The others were able to dodge most of the ammunition but one made its way towards Seto, one that he wasn't going to be able to miss.

Distracted by this, Joey threw up a shield around the brunette, just as another attack struck him in the stomach, making him cry out in pain as he thrown across the room and into a wall.

"You always did have a hero complex Danila, always protecting others instead of yourself. That was your ultimate downfall and it so will be again, for both you and your host," Raphael sneered, drawing the darkness around him in a swaying aura.

Wiping his mouth, Joey spat out blood from his mouth and stood from the spot he had crashed.

"_**Maybe, but this time, that complex of mine will stop this feud for eternity,**_" Joey spat as he too began to glow with dark energy.

Joey began to rise up above the ground, as magic seemed to flow from him, darkness ensnared Raphael, trapping him in its dark chains. Behind him a vortex of darkness began to open, swirling with dark energy and malicious auras that seemed to echo from within.

Raphael gasped as he saw the dark vortex behind him.

He turned and growled at Joey, "If I'm going, I'm taking you with me,"

A red orb left Joey's chest and extinguished in a sparkling red light on the others and Seto, giving almost reassuring feeling within themselves. At least that was before the next words left his mouth.

"_**That's the idea**_," Joey said.

The others felt the thrum of power erupting from Joey as the chant for a spell began.

It was a spell to take a soul to the Shadow Realm for all eternity.

_**For the sins of one, judgement is made**_

_**Darkness is punishment **_

_**And torture shall reign**_

_**One soul sacrificed, two souls sent to oblivion**_

_**So let it be written**_

_**So let it be done**_

"No!" Seto screamed as the spell was cast.

Time seemed to slow down at the dark aura surrounded both Joey and Raphael. The darkness swirled around them before being sucked into the vortex that led to the Shadow Realm. Screams of terror and pain and the brilliant roar of a dragon pierced the air as the dark aura was sucked into the portal, leaving nothing but smoke in its wake.

The vortex began to close, leaving only dark wisps as the only reminder that it had ever existed. The smoke began to disappear to reveal both Joey and Raphael on the ground. Seto gasped and rushed to Joey's side.

Joey looked so pale and lifeless as Seto picked him up and held him in his embrace. The blonds' head rolled back and his mouth opened slightly. No breathing could be seen or heard.

"No, no. Joey, please don't be. Please don't be dead," Seto whispered as tears fell down his face, placing his head against Joey's.

The boy in his arms was growing cold and no pulse raced through his veins.

All the signs that Joey was dead – his soul sent to oblivion.

"Please, please don't leave me Joey. I love you," Seto whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against the pale blonds'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Gotcha didn't I, thought I was going to leave it there. Not this time!)**

A red shimmer floated through the air, lightening up the room. Seto looked up to the sparks of red float into a glowing orb before floating down to Joey's chest and enveloping him in the warm red glow.

His breath hitched as he slowly returned to the land of the living.

"Did we win?" Joey croaked out, opening his once again beautiful amber eyes.

"Yeah we did," Seto said softly.

Joey groaned as he moved to stand up, holding onto his bruised arm. He moved towards Raphael and kicked the soulless corpse, spitting on the redhead, muttering under his breath.

Seto followed as Joey moved to the spot where the vortex had once stood.

Joey seemed to mourning as he began to shake and tremble from silent sobs.

A question was then asked.

"What happened to Danielle?" Mokuba asked.

It was answer all seemed to dreading.

"She's gone, she sacrificed her own soul and spirit to stop him once and for all. She's not coming back," Joey whispered as silent tears cascaded down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Mwahahah, I'm evil. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW. I like feedback. **

**JA NE!**


End file.
